Academia de hadas
by The stardreamer
Summary: Como seria la historia de nuestros héroes en una vida maso menos normal, yendo a la escuela, haciendo tareas, saliendo en ...citas, pues entren y lean las aventuras,romances y peleas que suceden dentro de esta ACADEMIA DE HADAS (Gruvia, Nalu, Jerza, Gale entre otros) -THESTARDREAMER
1. Chapter 1

ESCUELA DE HADAS

Nos situamos en la ciudad de magnolia, en fiore, en una escuela que es nombrada ¨la escuela de hadas¨

Nuestra historia empieza después de que gajeel y sus compañeros pelearan con los alumnos de esta escuela, tras ese incidente juvia y gajeel fueron trasladados a nuestra escuela.

-Muy bien chicos hoy tendremos dos nuevos alumnos, así que recíbanlos y háganlos sentirse integrados ¿okey?-dijo el maestro.

-Si-respondieron desganadamente los alumnos, entre ellos natsu y gray que vestían su uniforme todo mal, con la corbata larga sin suéter o chaqueta y la camisa medio abotonada.

-Pues bueno pasen, que esperan-decía el profesor hacia la puerta del cual entraron una joven y un muchacho.

-Chicos preséntense con la clase-menciono el maestro con una cara sonriente.

-S-soy j-juvia loxar-obedeció la joven peli azul que llevaba su suéter color claro y un pequeño moño azul, volteo y dio un pequeño golpe a su compañero para que la imitara.

-Sí, si como sea, soy gajeel redfox- imito el joven moreno.

-Bien chicos entonces pasen a sus asientos, Srta. Loxar usted al fondo y sr. Redfox detrás de la Srta. Mcgarden por favor- ordeno el maestro mientras los mencionado avanzaban hacia sus lugares.

-Bueno pues ya fuera de presentaciones, vamos a empezar a trabajar, así los nuevos compañeros se van acostumbrando al ritmo de fairy tail, entonces saquen sus libros y leerán la página…-comentaba el profesor tratando de aligerar en aire pesado que se había formado tras la llegada de juvia y gajeel que ciertamente no hacia ninguna gracia y menos hacia jet y droy por la pelea que habían tenido con el anteriormente.

Y así avanzo en día y mientras más tiempo pasaba en el salón más y más fuerte se hacia la espesa nube de antipatía hacia gajeel aunque juvia también la resentía.

-Así que chicos para afianzar sus lazos con los nuevos compañeros trabajaran en equipos, ¿okey?- decía la profesora de cívica.

-Qué, pero porque, no queremos trabajar con ellos-se oía por todo el salón, a gajeel le daba igual, y juvia solo abrazaba su mochila como para querer ocultarse.

-Chicos, aquí la maestra soy yo así que lo harán y yo los asignare-chillo la maestra algo enojada por la actitud de sus alumnos.

-E-esta b-bien-murmuraron los alumnos que habían gritado y quejado, aunque por otro lado a alumnos como Lucy, Levy, Natsu, Gray y Erza no decían nada y se limitaban a hacer lo que les decía la maestra.

-Así que, um, Jet, Droy y Laki.

-nosotros queremos a Levy- quejaban los mencionados.

-Nada de eso, siempre trabajan juntos, esta vez no, además ya tengo planes para la Srta. Mcgarden- respondió la profesora que continua mencionando nombres.

-Evergreen, Elfman, Freed, y Wendy.

-Bueno, no nos fue tan mal-comento Wendy a Freed.

-Lissana, Laxus, Jellal y Mira jane.

-Nee-chan, ¡nos tocó juntas!-celebraba Lissana desde su lugar.

-Alzac, bizca y Bickslow.

-Maestra hubiera dejado solos a Alzac y Bisca, jejeje- decía Loki desde atrás donde estaba sentado.

-Q-que n-no le haga caso maestra-gritaron Bizca y Alzac al unísono.

-Como sea quedan dos equipos-terminaba la profesora.

-Loki, Erza, Gajeel y Levy

-Q-que, p-pero porque con gajeel-gritaba Jet.

-¿Y si le hace algo?-añadía Droy.

-Yo quería que me tocara con Lucy-alegaba Loki a lo que Lucy se limitaba a reír nerviosamente y voltear a otro lado.

-Lo sé, lo pensé con calma y es su oportunidad de hacer las paces y no se preocupen por la Srta. Mcgarden que para eso puse a Loki y a Erza con ellos, así que así se quedan-Finalizo la maestra.

-Y por último Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Juvia.

-J-juvia estará con gray-sama, Juvia es muy feliz-murmuro la peli azul aun abrazando su mochila.

-Eso es, Lucy me ayudaras ¿verdad?-decía Natsu mientras le regalaba a la rubia una gran sonrisa.

-S-sí, claro Natsu-murmuraba Lucy con un leve rubor.

-Dejen de coquetear, que no les toco solos-regañaba gray desde su sitio.

-¿Que dijiste?-empezó el pelirosa.

-¡Lo que oíste!-continuaba el peli azul.

-Sr. dragneel, Sr. Fullbuster, no es momento para que estén peleando, así que sentados y escuchen la explicación del proyecto-chillo la muy molesta profesora.

Y así les fue asignado un proyecto acerca de lo que significaba para ellos la amistad, ya saben esos profesores, concluyo la clase y todos acordaron verse en casa de alguno de los miembros del equipo.

-Así que en la tarde en casa de gray-sentencio natsu.

-¡¿Qué pero por qué en mi casa?!-chillo el peli azul.

-Por qué es la que queda más cerca para mí y para Juvia-recalco la rubia.

-B-bueno, pero a las cuatro-dijo vencido el fullbuster.

-Porque a las cuatro, porque no antes-menciono maliciosamente natsu

-Ya sabes porque, no me estés preguntado-grito gray algo enojado.

-(P-porqué gray-sama no quiere que vayamos antes)-pensó la peli azul

**-EN EL ALMUERZO-**

-Hey, Levy ¿no está molesta por que te pusieran con gajeel?-interrogo Jet.

-B-bueno la verdad es que a mí no me importa eso, no le tengo rencores ni nada-respondió un poco tímida la peli azul.

-¡Es enserio! Después de la pelea nadie quiere trabajar, comer o estar en la misma escuela qué ellos ¿no es así chicos?-grito Jet.

-Yo concuerdo-asintió Droy que estaba comiendo sin parar.

-Sí, puede ser algo peligroso para ti, que tal que empieza otra pelea-empezaron a decir todos en el grupo.

-¡Paren ya! la maestra tomo una decisión y si cree que es lo correcto entonces entenderemos, y en caso de que le haga algo a Levy se llevara grandes problemas, pero mientras no hagan nada no deben de juzgarlos-Grito una muy enfadada Erza, pero era obvio de la delegada llevar el control de su clase.

**-MIENTRAS EN EL JARDIN-**

-O-oe, gajeel-kun, ¿crees que haya sido buena idea venir a esta escuela?- pregunto juvia mientras almorzaba en el jardín trasero de la escuela.

-No lo sé y me da igual, de cualquier forma nos tenemos que quedar así que para que pelear.

-P-pero, aquí no somos bienvenidos.

-Y tampoco lo seremos en la vieja escuela así que da igual.

-Juvia siente el hacer muchas preguntas, es solo que juvia no se siente bienvenida y eso hace a juvia triste, otra vez-murmuro cabizbaja la peli azul haciendo que el moreno se diera cuanta de los sentimientos de su amiga.

-*suspiro*, oe tranquila, ya se les pasara, y seguramente te querrán-trato de alivianar la situación el moreno, era cierto que no le cayera bien nadie, pero su amiga se había preocupado por el cuándo lo necesito.

-Tienes razón, nos querrán-agrego la joven al ver a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

**-A LA SALIDA-**

-Entonces chicos ya saben, las tareas para el jueves y no olviden el proyecto, pueden retirarse-concluyo la profesora.

-Uff, que bueno que ya termino, pensé que moriría-comento el pelirosa hacia sus amigos.

-Oe, vamos no es para tanto-le regaño Lucy- Por cierto juvia-empezó girándose para dar con la cara de su compañera-no olvides, a las cuatro en casa de gray.

-e-eh, s-sí, juvia no lo olvidara-murmuro la peli azul que estaba aferrada a su mochila.

-Pues bien, nos vamos llendo Lucy-dijo el pelirosa llamando la atención de la rubia, mientras el peli azul se limitó a soltar una risilla casi inaudible que solo el pelirosa pudo escuchar.

-De que te ríes-dijo crudamente natsu.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, de que tú y Lucy siempre se vayan juntos-repitió el peli azul.

-N-nosotros no nos vamos juntos siempre-gritaron al unísono los dos un poco sonrojados.

-sí, lo que digan-bufo el primero.

-Acaso quieres pelea-soltó dragneel al momento que arrojaba su mochila contra su amigo el cual esquivo la mochila y esta fue a dar directamente en la cara de juvia.

-¡Juvia!, ¿estás bien?-pregunto rápidamente la rubia al ir con su compañera que al estar distraída y con el mochilazo callo de su asiento.

-J-juvia esta un p-poco mareada-dijo al fin la peli azul.

-será mejor llevarla a la enfermería-declaro erza que acababa de ver la escena-gajeel, ¿por qué no la llevas? Ella podría necesitar ayuda o descanso, necesita que alguien le haga compañía.

-Podría llevarla, pero no me puedo quedar con ella, olvidas que iré a hacer el proyecto con ustedes ahora.

-Tienes razón-dijo la delegada poniéndose a pensar-Ya se, entonces gray llévala-declaro la pelirroja

-Q-que, p-pero ¿por qué yo?

-Por qué tú iniciaste el incidente

-P-pero si ese fue natsu

-pero tú lo provocaste así que este será tu castigo, apúrate-finalizo erza al mismo tiempo que se iba con gajeel, Levy y Loki y por supuesto este último despidiéndose de Lucy con un beso en la mano a lo cual natsu respondió con un golpe dejando anonadados a todos por sus acciones. Poco después de que Lucy y natsu se fueran gray cargo a juvia y la llevo a la enfermería.

-*suspiro*No puedo creer que no sean sinceros con sus sentimientos-susurro gray para sí mismo mientras llevaba a juvia cargada como una princesa.

No tardó mucho en llegar y depositar suavemente a su compañera en la primera cama que vio vacía, llamo varias veces para ver si no estaba la enfermera y al no recibir respuesta se resignó a quedarse con la peli azul.

-Mmm- comenzó a despertar la joven que se había quedado dormida en el camino- ¡G-gray- sama!-grito la chica al despertar y reincorporarse-J-juvia lamenta hacer que gray-sama viniera hasta acá- comenzó a disculparse como de costumbre.

-*Suspiro*no te disculpes, fue mi culpa de todas formas, pero si ya te sientes mejor tengo que irme, debo limpiar mi casa antes de que natsu y Lucy lleguen-dijo calmado el fullbuster.

-¿!E-eh!? A s-si ya me siento mejor, gray–sama puede dejar ya a juvia-balbuceo ya un poco mejor la joven que sonrió dulcemente hacia el muchacho.

-B-bueno, si estas segura me voy-agrego el peli azul que miraba hacia el otro lado un poco sonrojado-No olvides a las cuatro en mi casa, sabes donde es ¿verdad?

-S-sí, erza-san me dijo donde, juvia lamenta las molestias

-Deja de disculparte, es molesto-declaro secamente el joven que seguía sin mirar a su compañera, pasaron unos segundos incomodos en los que ninguno dijo nada, gray por suponer que juvia estaría enojada o se disculparía de nuevo y juvia por pensar que gray la odiaba, acto seguido gray salió y se fue de la enfermería dejando sola a juvia.

-*suspiro* juvia lo volvió a hacer-dijo resignada juvia al salir de la cama y arreglarse su falda azul, ponerse su mochila y salir por la puerta.

Ya se hacía de tarde y todos los alumnos incluidos juvia y gray se habían ido a sus respectivas casas, se acercaba la hora del encuentro en casa de gray y cada uno tenía sus propias preocupaciones.

-Con Lucy-

-Demonios se me va a hacer tarde y no he terminado la historia, bueno lo hare después mejor me voy ahora o no llegare-se dijo a sí misma la autoproclamada autora que estaba escribiendo un capítulo de su novela la cual dejo de inmediato y entro a su cuarto a cambiarse, al salir se le veía con una falda corta color negro y una camisa a juego.

-Con Natsu-

-tch, happy, ya me voy cuida de la casa y no te metas en problemas- Chillaba el pelirosa a su gato que comía un pescado en su tazón, si bien este era el mejor amigo de nuestro héroe siempre ha estado con él, al fin Natsu salió de su casa con una camisa de bordes azules y sobre esta una chamarra roja.

-Con Juvia-

-¿Q-que debería ponerse juvia?, juvia debe escoger algo lindo porque gray-sama la vera-se decía así misma la peli azul sacando un millón de vestido de su armario, hasta que al fin saco un suéter de rayas azules oscuras largo que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, se puso una medias negras que cubrían todas sus piernas dejando ver solo un poco de su piel entre ellas y el suéter, al final usando unos zapatos a juego con el suéter-¡Juvia esta lista!-grito antes de salir de su apartamento.

-Con Gray-

-¡Demonios!, ¿cuándo te piensas ir eh?-gritaba histérico gray hacia una habitación en su apartamento de la cual solo salían unas risitas en contestación.

-¿porque quieres que me vaya?, te doy pena o algo- se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación

-no es eso,*suspiro*es solo que no me dejas limpiar y además se te hace tarde, ¡ya vete!

-ya, ya no te enojes- contesto la joven- me voy llendo, que no se queden hasta tarde tus amigos y no traigas mujeres a la casa- continuaba en tono de burla.

-¿¡qué clase de reunión crees que es esta!?-grito gray que ya estaba sin camisa.

*Ding-dong*

Sonó desde la puerta anunciando que alguno de sus invitados había llegado

-(espero sea natsu, él sabe de mi situación)-pensó gray al dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera gray! Antes ponte una camisa-grito la mujer que sostenía una camisa color negro que era de gray.

Al momento de abrir la puerta no era natsu el que estaba parado frente al peli azul si no su nueva compañera juvia que no pudo evitar malinterpretar dicha situación, su adorado gray-sama semidesnudo, toda la casa echa un desastre y una joven detrás de él sosteniendo su camisa, eso sí era demasiado para ella.

NOTAS*

*Tome como base el ova de fairy tail pero cambie varias cosas combinadas con la que pasa en la historia original así que cualquier duda o comentario serán bienvenidos.

*El uniforme también es igual pero la falda y el pantalón en vez de gris es azul como la corbata.

Espero les haya gustado y continúen leyendo mi historia, también pásense a leer mi otro fic de las nuevas generaciones del gremio (ósea los hijos de mis parejas favoritas: jerza, nalu, gruvia, gale) -THESTARDREAMER


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 (ESPERO LES GUSTE-THESTARDREAMER)**

-¡Espera gray! Antes ponte una camisa-grito la mujer que sostenía una camisa color negro que era de gray.

Al momento de abrir la puerta no era natsu el que estaba parado frente al peli azul si no su nueva compañera juvia que no pudo evitar malinterpretar dicha situación, su adorado gray-sama semidesnudo, toda la casa echa un desastre y una joven detrás de él sosteniendo su camisa, eso sí era demasiado para ella.

-¡Juvia!-grito el peli azul que se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que lo había encontrado.

-Juvia lo siente gray-sama-dijo rápidamente esta al tiempo en que se tapaba los ojos con sus delgadas manos y se giraba para no ver más esa situación tan… extraña.

-Te dije que dejaras de disculparte-replico gray retomando su tono y su personalidad.

Tras esas palabras quedaron en las mismas que en la enfermería, a excepción de que esta vez la joven detrás de gray interrumpió el silencio entre ambos y salió por la puerta, hizo voltear a juvia y dijo-Me voy, te veo en la noche-con una cara picara hacia gray el cual se quedó paralizado ante las palabras dichas por aquella joven.

-Siento eso juvia-dijo al fin gray hacia juvia quien ya se había descubierto los ojos.

-N-no, está bien, fue culpa de juvia que llego antes-respondió automática y nerviosamente.

-Ven pasa, te lo explicare-comento ya más calmado y con su camisa puesta.

Juvia solo siguió sus indicaciones y llego hasta el sofá de aquel apartamento y comenzaba la explicación del peli azul que la había recibido hace unos momentos.

-Entonces, ¿ella es la hermana de gray-sama?

-No agregues el sama y no del todo, ella es como mi hermana, se llama ultear, casi fui criado por su madre y ahora vivimos juntos pero no pasa de eso, natsu sabe de esto y para no crear malentendidos como el de antes no le he dicho a nadie más, ella estudia en las tardes así que no tengo problemas con este tipo de tareas-termino de comentar el peli azul a la joven.

-Entonces juvia promete no decirle a nadie, C-claro si eso quiere gray-sama-decía más tímidamente.

-Gracias juvia, de verdad te lo agradezco, ahora solo necesito limpiar un poco-dijo rendido el fullbuster viendo el desastre que se hacía llamar casa.

-Juvia puede ayudar

-Lo dices enserio

-Claro, juvia siempre hace las labores en su casa-comentaba mientras se paraba y comenzaba a juntar los platos y vasos tirados por todo el cuarto.

-¿Dónde está la cocina gray-sama?

-Es esa puerta-respondió este señalando una puerta de madera.

Acto seguido juvia no salió de la cocina, llegaron natsu y Lucy que se habían encontrado unas calles antes, gray solo se limitó a reír y decir sarcásticamente si claro.

-gray en tu casa hace mucho calor-quejaba natsu mientras se quitaba la chamarra y la aventaba hacia un lado.

-natsu no tire tus cosa así nada mas-regaño Lucy mientras recogía la chamarra del suelo.

-A si lo que tú digas Lucy-respondió sin importancia el pelirosa que por tal comentario recibió un golpe por parte de la rubia.

-Ya cálmense y pongámonos a trabajar-regaño al fin gray que se había quedado callado hasta ahora.

-Gray-sama tiene razón-agrego juvia que salió de la cocina con algunos bocadillos y los ponía sobre una mesa de centro cerca de donde se encontraban tirados el anfitrión y dos de los invitados.

-Juvia, ya estabas aquí, yo pensé que te estábamos esperando-dijo calmado natsu.

-Juvia llego primero.

-si ya veo déjense de charlas y a trabajar-dijo al fin apoyando Lucy.

Así pasaron el día trabajando en algunas formas de cada uno de decir que era para ellos la amistad mientras peleaban o comían o recogían dado que natsu y gray se arrojaban la comida cada que discutían.

-Al fin terminamos-dijo vencida Lucy.

-Juvia limpiara el desastre-decía esta mientras tomaba una escoba y comenzaba a barrer aquel sitio lleno de papas, bolsas y papeles arrugados que parecían ser sus intentos fallidos de la tarea.

-Bueno entonces se lo dejamos a ustedes, vámonos Lucy-comento el pelirosa que ya iba saliendo con la rubia.

-Oigan esperen, ustedes ensuciaron casi todo así que se quedan y limpian-dijo siniestramente el peli azul que rosaba casi con la apariencia de su presidenta de clase erza.

-Ya que-respondieron al unísono y con una gotita en la nuca al puro estilo anime.

-Juvia-llamo la atención de la chica-te llevare a tu casa mientras ellos limpian-declaro el moreno.

-N-no es necesario, j-juvia puede irse sola a casa.

-Claro que sí, te lo debo por ayudarme a limpiar y no aceptare un no

-Gray-sama-dijo juvia con los ojos iluminados.

Y así gray acompaño a juvia a su apartamento no muy lejos de donde él vivía, de echo estos eran los dormitorios de la escuela, allí también Vivian Wendy, Erza, Levy, entre otras.

-Disculpe las molestias gray-sama-dijo juvia al llegar a su puerta.

-Te he dicho que dejes de disculparte ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo y todo el tiempo?

-E-es solo que, antes cuando fue la pelea, a juvia no le importaba si le caía bien o no a sus compañeros de clase, pero ahora juvia quiere ser parte de esta academia y si juvia comete un error juvia se disculpara para no molestar a nadie y así tener la amistad que no tubo antes.

Esto dejo anonadado a gray, no sabía que pensar, había estado regañando a juvia por algo que él le molestaba sin pensar en por qué ella lo hacía, claro a lo mejor exagerando pero era correcto la que ella hacía.

-Pero ¿no es este tipo gajeel tu amigo?

-Juvia era compañera de clase de gajeel-kun pero juvia no hablaba mucho con él, no como ahora, pero aun así el es buena persona, acepto a juvia como su compañera-dijo cambiando de ánimos de tímido a alegre y terminando con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya veo

-P-pero no tenemos una relación como usted piensa gray-sama-se apuró a completar en cuanto vio una extraña mueca en el rostro del peli azul.

-No importa, ya me tengo que ir-sentencio gray, juvia ya estaba adentro y había cerrado la puerta pero ella seguía recargada en ella y se encontraba en las nubes imaginando quien sabe que de ella con su queridísimo gray-sama.

Gray regreso a su casa y encontró casi todo limpio, solo que su amigo estaba enfadado y Lucy estaba sentada sin ninguna expresión y no dejaba de murmurar cosas mientras miraba al pelirosa cabe mencionar que estaba empapada.

-¿Y que les ocurrió a ustedes?

-PREGUNTASELO A ESE INUTIL DE ALLI-grito mientras señalaba a natsu y salía por la puerta en donde estaba gray, claro seguida de natsu que corrió hacia ella gritando-Ya te dije que me perdonaras fue un accidente.

-*SUSPIRO*Estos dos no pueden dejar de pelear aunque sea un día.

Gray ya estaba dormido cuando ultear llego y vio todo limpio se limitó a sonreír y prepararse de cenar. Natsu estaba dándole de cenar a happy se recostó en su sofá murmurando casas inentendibles. Lucy estaba escribiendo su novela como si nada hubiera pasado y juvia estaba dormida mientras murmuraba cosas como gracias gray-sama o ya no quiero más gray-sama.

-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-

La mañana rebosaba de luz y un clima perfecto, ni mucho calor ni frio, simplemente perfecto, los alumnos iban llegando al salón todos con sus propias conversaciones como Alzack y bisca que peleaban por no haber hecho el trabajo encargado, aunque claro se pasaron el día coqueteando enfrente de Bickslow, o también estaban Erza y Loki que discutían porque el joven no había querido ayudar en el proyecto, pero los que más sobresalían eran Natsu y Lucy que acababan de llegar a las instalaciones y ya se escuchaban sus gritos en todos los salones.

-Lucy ya te dije que fue un accidente-grito el pelirosa que perseguía a la rubia.

-Ya te dije que no me hables, estoy muy enfadada-respondió la rubia que ni siquiera voltio a verlo

-Pero ya te pedí disculpas unas mil veces-alego Natsu que con sus gritos callo las discusiones previas como las de Bisca y Erza.

-¿Y a ellos que les paso?-Dijo al aire bisca.

-No lo sé ayer cuando llegue ellos ya estaban así-comento gray que acababa de llegar y como de costumbre llevaba algo desabotonada su camisa y su corbata estaba floja.

-Um ya veo, Gray arregla tu uniforme-regaño Erza con sus aires de jefa.

-Vamos Erza es hora de que enseñes más partes de la academia-decía jellal que acababa de aparecer y se llevaba a erza a sabrá dios donde, Jellal Fernández al igual que juvia y gajeel había sido transferido pero el ya llevaba un tiempo en la academia, aun así Erza era amiga de la infancia de el por lo tanto la tomo como su guía personal para aprender de la escuela.

-Gracias, jellal-dijo gray que había sido salvado de un ataque de Erza por no llevar ¨correctamente¨ el uniforme.

-Entonces ¿no sabes que paso con Natsu y Lucy?

-No lo siento bisca, es todo lo que se-acto seguido gray entro al salón y se sentó en su lugar como siempre distraído y dejando pasar el tiempo para que llegara la hora de la clase.

Rápidamente paso el tiempo, llego al fin Lucy que había estado evitando, o más bien siendo perseguida por un pelirosa, seguida del mencionado, entre otros que llegaron tarde como elfman y sus hermanas junto con sus equipos que al parecer habían hecho su tarea apenas llegaron a la escuela, y por último y sorpresivamente, los últimos en llegar habían sido ni más ni menos que Erza y Jellal.

-Srta. Scarlet y sr Fernández llegan tarde así que tendrán falta, tomen su asiento y continuemos con la clase.

La pobre de Erza estaba furiosa no podría creer que por culpa de su compañero de al lado hubiera llegado tarde por primera vez en su vida y no la dejaran ni siquiera explicar el por qué, estaba como muerta y lo noto el ya mencionado jellal que al notar su estado se limitó a decirle-Te lo recompensare-lo cual solo puso peor a Erza.

**-En el almuerzo-**

-Entonces dinos lu-chan, ¿qué paso entre tú y natsu?

-Nada ya se los dije

-No te enojas y lo evitas por nada ¿o sí?-Trato de profundizar cana si bien habían estado casi todo el almuerzo tratando de sacarle la verdad de la situación a su amiga.

-Cambiemos de tema, ¿Cómo te fue con lo del proyecto Levy-chan?

-A pues, bien, todos trabajamos menos Loki.

-No me sorprende-decía Lucy mientras caía de su nuca una gotita estilo anime.

-¿Incluso gajeel trabajo?, eso es sorprendente-decía mira

-de hecho se portó bastante bien, es algo serio y no habla mucho, pero al menos no se quedó tirado como el bastardo de Loki-aclaro Erza que ya recordaba su enojo contra Loki y lo que le haría cuando lo viese.

-Cálmate Erza, ya sabes que Loki es así, pero cambiando de tema porque llegaste tarde-dijo mira con un aura que demostraba que sus intenciones eran hacer enojar más a Erza.

-Q-que cuando n-no recuerdo de que m-me hablas-dijo toda roja Erza.

-O vamos erza si todas te vimos con jellal caminando por los pasillos-agrego la albina.

-Que tratas de hacer mira-nee-dijo bastante preocupada la hermana de la ya mencionada.

-Nada, solo tengo curiosidad, entonces Erza

-¡Nada! S-solo caminamos por los pasillos-hablo al fin la pelirroja tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Como iniciamos en Levy y Lucy-san y terminamos con Erza-dijo al viento Wendy.

-Es cierto, entonces les fue bien con gajeel-repitió cana

-Si de echo sorpresivamente bien-declaro Erza.

-(lo que Erza no está diciendo es que se quedó dormida a la mitad y gajeel y yo lo terminamos)-pensó Levy.

*Flash-back*

-ehm, l-lo siento c-creo que t-tendremos que t-terminar esto s-solos-dijo Levy bastante nerviosa de haberse quedado ¨sola¨ con el moreno que les había causado muchos problemas.

-Um, si-se limitó a asentir gajeel que se veía ya bastante cansado.

-E-entonces si no te molesta lo empezare a escribir-dijo la peli azul cuidando cada palabra y movimiento que hacía, pero miro a gajeel y se fijó que este ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la situación en que ella se encontraba, preocupada, tímida, y hasta un poco temerosa.

-Um gajeel…-Empezaba a balbucear esta cuando la puerta fue azotada y entraban por ella jet y droy.

-Q-que hacen aquí-grito sorprendida

-Pues que crees, vinimos a vigilar que no te hagan nada-miraron ambos hacia gajeel que no hizo ninguna expresión o algo en contra o muestra de enfado.

-No los necesito ya vieron estoy bien así que se pueden ir-dijo nerviosamente Levy que quería hablar a solas con gajeel acerca de la pelea.

-Pero Levy…

-Ya dije, tengo que terminar el proyecto-dijo bastante segura de sí misma, aunque la seguridad no le duro mucho ya que jet y droy dieron caso omiso a su discurso y se quedaron todo el rato a molestar a gajeel, se sentían seguros de que si respondía a sus burlas ellos no dudarían en despertar a Erza. Paso un rato y al fin terminaron, en ese rato Levy no pudo hablar con gajeel y se sentía mal por eso, pero se dio cuenta de que gajeel hacia su esfuerzo por no contestar a las provocaciones de sus amigos.

-Bien ya terminamos-remarco Levy-ya se pueden ir, levantare a erza y Loki

-Los esperamos-dijeron jet y droy a lo que la peli azul comento que ya era tarde y ellos Vivian lejos de modo que los corrió quedándose a solas con el moreno sin contar claro a los que estaban dormidos.

-Um, gajeel…-retomo sus palabras

-Que-le respondió secamente, Levy no podía creer lo que veía, a pesar de ser transferido el no cambiaba su actitud ni un momento, ni siquiera lo había visto sonreír algunas vez ni con juvia.

-N-nada

-Lo siento-susurro, él sabía que no debía ser tan duro con los demás y más por juvia que le había regañado por no tratar de hacer más amigos.

-¿Eh?, no tienes que disculparte, no fue nada.

-Deja que me disculpe, enana

-(Acaso la llamo enana)-pensó Levy, había dado un giro a su actitud y al ambiente.

-No me digas así-reclamo haciendo un puchero.

-ge-he Porque no, si lo eres, enana-repitió gajeel pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa, se estaba riendo, él estaba sonriendo, era la sonrisa más bella que había visto, y la siguió viendo toda la noche puesto que siguieron discutiendo hasta que erza se despertó y se disculpó por haberse dormido, ella y Loki no tardaron en irse al igual que gajeel, pero eso sí, erza se dio cuenta de la situación que los rodeaba, se había despertado mucho antes de que Levy decidiera levantarlos así que había visto toda la escena.

*Fin flash-back*

Levy se sonrió para sí misma y se dejó llevar por la conversación que había vuelto al tema de erza y jellal.

-Oe Levy, ¿de qué te ríes?-pregunto bisca que por una vez en su vida no comía con Alzack

-N-nada-respondió nerviosa.

-Parece que ya es hora de regresar al salón-dijo Wendy viendo su reloj.

-Si ya deberíamos irnos-agregaron todas al mismo tiempo que recogían sus mochilas y se iban llendo.

Erza se adelantó y toco el hombro de Levy y le susurro-Si lo deseas, puedo guardar lo que ocurrió contigo y gajeel en secreto-Se alejó de ella y con una sonrisa pícara continuo caminando junto a ellas, Levy solo se pudo sonrojar, como era que erza sabía lo que había ocurrido.

*Notas*

No sé si lo que dicen gray y gajeel quede con ellos siento como que me falto un poco para llegar a su actitud, pero bueno esto fue lo que me salió, espero les guste-THESTARDREAMER 0W0


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 (ESTE VA PARA LOS FANS DEL NALU- THESTARDREAMER)**

Termino el almuerzo y todos los jóvenes se dirigían hacia su salón incluyendo a las chicas que recién estaban hablando.

-Disculpen chicas, me adelanto, tengo que pasar al baño-se excusó Lucy de sus amigas.

-Si claro lu-chan-le respondió Levy con una sonrisa.

-Me sigo preguntando que habrá pasado con natsu y Lucy-le dijo cana a Levy cuando la rubia estaba bastante lejos.

-Lo sé, yo también quisiera saber, lu-chan siempre me cuenta esas cosas y esta vez solo me evadió-agrego la peli azul.

La rubia lavo su cara con un poco de agua y se miró en el espejo, había llorado un poco y se sentía un poco mareada, pero estaba bien, o al menos eso quería aparentar. Salió del baño se le hacía tarde para la clase, pero empezó a jadear, ella sabía que no tenía la condición física para correr tanto, pero esto no era ni la mitad de lo que usualmente corre con natsu, de repente empezó a tambalearse y finalmente cayo.

Empezó a abrir los ojos y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con los hermosos ojos oscuros de su amigo natsu, el cual en ese momento la cargaba en dirección a la enfermería.

-¡Natsu!-grito la rubia al darse cuenta la situación en la que estaba.

-Lucy, que bueno que despertaste, me tenías realmente preocupado, te estaba buscando y cuando te encontré colapsaste enfrente de mí, por suerte logre atraparte-le giño el ojo mientras le explicaba toda la situación.

-Lo siento, p-pero ya estoy bien así que podrías bajarme-dijo algo nerviosa.

-No

-Que, p-pero por que no

-Te bajare en cuanto me disculpes

-Pero…

-Nada de pero hasta que no me disculpes no te bajare-finalizo natsu algo más serio.

-(Supongo, que tendré que perdonarlo pero ¡todo fue su culpa!)

*Flash back*

-Oigan esperen, ustedes ensuciaron casi todo así que se quedan y limpian-dijo siniestramente el peli azul que rosaba casi con la apariencia de su presidenta de clase erza.

-Ya que-respondieron al unísono y con una gotita en la nuca al puro estilo anime.

Juvia y gray salieron y solo quedaron natsu y Lucy dentro de aquel apartamento.

-Muy bien esta todo casi limpio-decía triunfante la rubia al ver que estaba todo reluciente-Natsu, ¿dónde estás?, el que te escondas no hará que esto se limpie solo ¿sabes?

-Lucy, eso ya lo sé, no me estaba escondiendo, estaba fregando los platos que uso juvia para cocinar-alego el pelirosa que salía de la cocina.

-Vaya jamás te había visto ayudar en las labores, pero será mejor que te vayas a lavar tú también quedaste bastante sucio-le regaño Lucy, sin embargo parecía bastante feliz.

Natsu entro al baño, mientras Lucy terminaba de tirar la basura, la rubia se dio cuenta de que estaba toda sucia al igual que natsu, se dirigió al baño y toco dos veces.

-Natsu, ya terminaste-pregunto la rubia cerca del baño.

-Sucede algo Lucy-salió de repente natsu quedando peligrosamente cerca de Lucy.

-Aléjate- respondió la rubia hacia su cercanía haciendo que este cayera debajo de la regadera (ósea el fondo del baño)

-Pero que paso-se dijo así mismo natsu.

-Lo siento natsu, reaccione de repente-se excusó la rubia mientras se acercaba para ver si estaba herido o algo.

-No hay problema, solo necesito levantarme-decía mientras se apoyaba de la manija de la regadera y la abría por mero accidente.

-¡Natsu!, eso fue a propósito-le regaño la rubia.

-Cómo va a hacer a propósito-alego mientras le lanzaba más agua.

-Ya verás-dijo Lucy con un aura demoniaca mientras le empezaba a tirar agua a natsu.

Pasado un tiempo en que natsu y Lucy se estuvieron aventando agua, Lucy no paraba de reír y natsu solo la observaba mientras daba una media sonrisa.

-¡Demonios!-grito Lucy sacando de su transe a natsu.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-como que, qué ocurre, estoy toda empapada-dijo lo obvio.

-Por supuesto, si estuvimos arrojándonos agua- trato natsu de aclarar lo obvio, aunque algo preocupado del cambio de humor de su amiga.

-Todo es tu culpa, natsu-grito Lucy antes de salir casi corriendo del baño y azotar la puerta dejando anonadado a su amigo.

*Fin flash-back*

*Lucy POV*

En el tiempo que estuve recordando ni siquiera me di cuenta de que natsu se había sentado con migo entre sus piernas y se había quedado dormido.

-La verdad natsu, es que, me enoje porque me había esmerado en elegir mi ropa y mi comportamiento porque, quería que tú me vieras-le susurre mientras me acomodaba entre sus piernas.

-Aunque, creo que ni siquiera lo notaste verdad, aun así, me equivoque, porque fue más divertido jugar en el agua contigo…-le seguí susurrando hasta que me quede dormida como el, entre sus piernas, era tan cálido y cómodo, me sentía como protegida, no como antes, cuando colapse, era igual tu culpa por que no me dejaba dormir lo mal que había actuado, ¡por eso es todo tu culpa!

*Normal pov*

-Oigan, no empujen-susurro gray.

-Cállense o los despertaran-dijo al igual Erza.

-Mira-nee, deja de tomar fotos-igualmente en susurros regaño Lissana.

-Pero esto tiene que recordarse y que mejor que una foto ¿no?

-Shh, parece que lu-chan se está despertando.

En esos momentos una rubia empezaba a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con que todos sus compañeros de clase la observaban.

-Buenos días Lucy-dijo maliciosamente cana.

-¿P-pero que hacen todos aquí?-respondió sorpresivamente la rubia al verlos a todos.

-Buscándolos, se saltaron dos clases y nos mandaron a buscarlos-aclaro Erza.

-Dos clases, este es mi fin, me mataran-se regañó así misma.

-No creo que debas preocuparte tanto por las clases pérdidas lu-chan si no por que varios maestros pasaron y los vieron-agrego la peli azul.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues que los maestros les mandaron un reporte por actos indebidos en la escuela-dijo juvia desde atrás.

-Actos…indebidos- repitió la rubia al momento de recordar que estaba sobre natsu que seguía dormido como un tronco.

-¡Cómo puedes seguir dormido!-regaño Lucy a natsu que al recibir tal golpe no dudo en levantarse, haciendo que esta cayera en el piso.

-¿Que paso? ¿Qué hora es?- dijo el pelirosa sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Como que, qué hora es!-le regaño ahora gray dándole otro golpe.

-Quieres pelea hielito, porque ahora sí que estoy encendido-inicio natsu con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-Bien, tú lo pediste-dijo el peli azul con la misma aura asesina.

-Espera natsu, no he terminado contigo-grito Lucy al momento en que salió corriendo tras ellos.

-Juvia también quiere ver a gray-sama pelear-se dijo a si misma al tiempo en que imitaba a la rubia y corría detrás de ella.

-Oigan, no deben correr en los pasillos-regaño Erza al imitar a sus compañeras.

-¿Esto siempre es así de ruidoso?-se dijo así mismo gajeel

-E-es que esto es fairy tail-le dijo Levy dedicándole una leve sonrisa tras uno de sus libros.

-Tú también eres ruidosa, enana-dijo este al voltearse a otro lado.

-No me llames enana-grito haciendo un puchero.

Así dejaron ver un panorama recurrente para fairy tail, natsu y gray peleando con Lucy tratando de evitarlo y erza furiosa con ellos.

-Mira-nee, que harás con esas fotos

-Las pegare en la pizarra-dijo canturreando mientras se iba al salón, dejando en blanco a su hermana.

-Ya veo por qué la llaman la demonio-susurro en una esquina laxus.

Notas*

-espero le esté gustando, aunque creo que me está quedando un poco forzado, de cualquier manera estaré poniendo un capitulo por semana por que el lunes entro a la escuela y no sé cómo estén mis horarios.

-Si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia será bienvenida así que déjenmelo en un review, si les gusto o no (THESTARDREAMER)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes le pertenecen a hiro mashima-sensei**

-¡No puedo creer que este grupo sea tan desordenado!-grito furiosa la maestra-Solo el equipo de la Srta. Mcgarden, el de la Srta. Heartfilia Y Las hermanas Strauss trajeron la tarea, de verdad que no sé qué hare con ustedes-regaño la maestra.

-Ven deberían de aprender de mí, no Levy-chan-sonrió burlonamente Lucy.

-Que haya traído su tarea no es suficiente Srta. Heartfilia, y menos si se burla las clases con el sr. Dragneel-acuso la maestra mirando con cinismo a la rubia al tiempo en que todo el salón estallaba en risas.

Pasadas las clases se había dado el anuncio de que abría un campamento de regularización masiva para todas las escuelas, ya fuera para que los alumnos de reciente ingreso pudieran ponerse al corriente, para que los siguieran con los estudios para las pruebas que se acercaban o para regularizar alumnos tanto de comportamiento como de calificaciones, que para los alumnos de fairy tail era la última de estas.

-No puede ser que el regaño de la maestra se convirtiera en esto-dijo con mucha flojera el pelirosa.

-Calla natsu que en parte fue tu culpa-regaño gray.

-¡¿Que, por que va a ser mi culpa?!

-Como que por que, por quedarte dormido en el pasillo con Lucy-grito al tiempo en que ambos mencionados se sonrojaban.

-Entonces también es tu culpa y de juvia-replico Lucy.

*Flash-back*

*Hora del almuerzo: patio trasero*

Se encontraban juvia y gajeel almorzando como de costumbre a la sombra de un árbol, aunque más bien gajeel dormía y juvia no dejaba de fantasear con su querido gray-sama.

-Jeje gray-sama, juvia no puede con otro pastel, pero si usted insiste.

-Oe, juvia podrías hacernos un favor-se acercó Lissana sacando a juvia de sus pensamientos.

-Um, claro, juvia lo hará con gusto.

-Bueno veras, es que, mira-nee y yo acabamos de ir a la escuela de al lado pero olvide mi cartera aquí cerca y pensé que podrías prestarme algo de dinero-explico bastante preocupada.

-Mejor aún, juvia traerá tu cartera.

-Que, no juvia es muy peligroso, esa escuela es de puros hombres y son conocidos por ser muy peligrosos.

-Pero no fue Lissana-san, porque juvia no podría-dijo infantilmente con un puchero.

-Pues porque yo fui con elf-niichan y mira-nee, así que por favor juvia no vayas-le dijo bastante consternada para darse cuenta de que juvia ya no estaba parada donde hace unos instantes.

La peli azul seguía con sus fantasías mientras caminaba hacia la escuela donde Lissana había olvidado su cartera, entro por una reja rota donde sin darse cuenta su cabello se había atorado dejando colgado un poco.

-Um, creo que es esa-grito aliviada al ver una pequeña cartera blanca con detalles azules en los bordes y un llavero de fairy tail.

-Hey, niña no creo que tus padres te dejen jugar sola por ahí, no quieres que te hagamos compañía-farfullo un grotesco muchacho a espaldas de juvia.

-Juvia ya se iba, así que juvia no necesita nada.

-O vamos solo quédate un rato a divertirte-agrego otro muchacho detrás del primero de donde salieron otros 3 jóvenes, acto seguido el primer joven tomo a juvia de una muñeca y la jalo hacia el pero no logro acercarla ni más de un centímetro a causa de una fuerte patada proporcionada ni más ni menos que gray.

-G-gray-sama, es un gusto verlo de nuevo-comento tímidamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Como que, que gusto, juvia no sabes que este lugar es peligroso-regaño con un tono bastante altivo al tiempo que sujetaba la muñeca de juvia la cual había arrebatado al ya inconsciente muchacho.

-J-juvia lo siente, solo trataba de hacerle un favor a una compañera y así hacer más amigos-se excusó

-Está bien solo por esta vez pero a la próxima no te metas en problemas innecesarios

-Juvia promete que no se meterá en problemas ine…

-No tienes que decirlo todo sabes, ahora vámonos

-Oigan no se han olvidado de nosotros o si-hablaron al fin los secuaces de aquel joven inconsciente.

-Ya dije que nada de problemas innecesarios así que vámonos juvia.

-S-si-dijo al correr para ir a su lado.

-¡Oigan!-gritaron los jóvenes de la otra escuela al momento que empezaron a correr detrás de ellos.

-Demonios, vamos juvia tomaremos un atajo así que no te separes de mí.

-Juvia jamás se separara de gray-sama-respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-(que miedo)-pensó gray al sujetar su mano y seguir corriendo.

*Un rato después*

-Bueno creo que los perdimos en cuanto entramos a la academia, ¿estás bien juvia?-Dijo este al voltear a ver a la peli azul para verla tan roja que podría competir con el color de cabello de la mismísima erza.

-E-es que j-juvia fue sujetada p-por gray-sama t-todo este rato-dijo haciendo que este también se sonrojara.

-Oigan ustedes no hemos terminado-gritaron a lo lejos la misma banda de muchachos.

-No puedo creer hasta donde llegan por unas tonterías.

-Lastimaste al jefe y nadie hará eso mientras estemos aquí.

-Bueno ustedes se lo buscaron-se burló gray para empezar a golpear a esos tipos dejando a todos inconscientes.

-Wow, gray-sama es más genial de lo que juvia pensaba-se abalanzo sobre él.

-No es nada, de cualquier forma será mejor irnos antes de que llegue erza y se ponga de nervios.

-Sí, juvia debe de entregar la cartera a Lissana-san

-Sí, si como sea, pero no te tardes y no te metas en más problemas, ¿está bien?

-p-por supuesto que juvia no se meterá en más problemas gray-sama-casi grito juvia con sus ojos bastante iluminados.

-Como digas-se limitó a decir gray entre un gran suspiro.

*Fin flash-back*

-Pero no fue mi culpa que erza descubriera que había sido yo quien trajo esos matones a la escuela.

-Pero lo descubrió y punto-alego Lucy.

-No pueden culpar a gray-sama por cosas que hizo por juvia.

-Hablando de juvia y gray como supiste donde estaba ella cuando la escuela de esos muchachos esta tan lejos-dijo maliciosamente mira jane.

-Q-que como bueno pues…-se limitó a rascarse la mejilla a señal de nerviosismo.

-No lo había pensado yo también quiero saber-se agregó Lucy

-Y yo, eso suena interesante- dejo igualmente Levy.

-Yo también, y yo, oigan yo también-se escuchó de todas las mujeres del salón.

-Juvia también quiere saberlo gray-sama-se acercó al rostro de gray con una cara bastante inocente.

-Ya, ya está bien fue por qué iba pasando por ahí cuando vi algo de su cabello enredado en la reja, sabía que de ser ella no estaría en nada bueno-se excusó el peli azul.

-Pero como supiste que era de ella, bueno yo también tengo el cabello azul-agrego Levy.

-Bueno, es que eso es más complicado, ustedes, no tienen…el cabello como ella-susurro bastante rojo.

-Awwws-gritaron todas las chicas llamando la atención de los demás jóvenes del salón.

-Pero qué demonios, porque él se lleva toda la atención por una cursilería-alego natsu.

-No estaría mal que aprendieran una o dos cosas de el-dijeron todas las chicas dejando en blanco a los muchachos.

-Muy bien ya se divirtieron ok, aun así debemos concentrarnos en el campamento-grito bastante enojado el peli azul.

-Sí, ya te escuchamos gray-dijo sin importancia cana.

-Más importante que eso no olvidemos a la otra culpable de este campamento-dijo peligrosamente feliz una albina.

-A que te refieres mira-nee-pregunto Lissana.

-Ni más ni menos que Erza Scarlet-termino apuntando en la dirección de la mencionada la cual sintió un enorme escalofrió en la espalda al escuchar semejante acusación.

-N-no sé a qué te refieres mira-dijo con un aura asesina tras ella.

-Tu sabes bien a que me refiero, o no erza-repitió maliciosamente- o ya te olvidaste de cierto reporte por estar en una situación con cierto peli azul en la azotea.

-¡QUE!, erza y jellal estaban juntos en la azotea-gritaron todos.

-E-eso es mentira

-Eso es verdad-aclaro el recién llegado jellal-Lamento la tardanza erza no te enojes.

-Como no me voy a enojar si llegas tan tarde a la escuela-dijo esta que respondió lanzándole un libro.

-Bueno verán yo le pedí a erza que me ayudara con algunas tareas y en los descansos me la encontraba en la azotea pero no tenemos permitido entrar ahí, por lo tanto nos dieron una amonestación-Aclaro el peli azul dejando afuera todas la ilusiones románticas de las chicas.

-Sonaba mejor mi historia.

-Mira-nee compórtate.

-O acaso quieres pelea mira-le espeto erza.

-¡BASTA!, ya van a empezar como gray y natsu-les regaño Wendy aunque claro erza y mira siguieron con lo suyo mientras natsu empezaba una pelea intencional con gray tras lo dicho.

Notas*

-Espero les haya gustado, yo amo el gruvia así que disculpen si salió muy rosa.

-Si tienen alguna queja sugerencia o comentario déjenmelo en un review

-Próximo capítulo sobre el campamento :3 espérenlo

-THESTARDREAMER


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes le pertenecen a hiro mashima-sensei**

Ya era de mañana y todo el grupo de natsu estaba listo esperando el camion que los llevaria al dichoso campamento que habia causado tantas peleas los dias anteriores.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora les dire las parejas para el autobus, aviso que seran las mismas de ida que de regreso-Grito la maestra llamando la atencion de los alumnos.

-¡Que!, no necesitamos parejas-soltaron algunos alumnos.

-Nada de peros, aqui estan las listas-Volvio a regañarlos la maestra-Iran de dos en dos y quedaran asi: Mirajane strauss y laxus dreyar-anuncio la maestra.

-¿Mira-nee ira con el terror de la escuela?

-Laxus no es de terror-la corrijio fried de muy mal humor.

-Llevemonos bien quieres laxus-san?-dijo mira amablemente como siempre pero solo le contesto con un sonido dificil de comprender.

-Natsu y lissana-continuo la maestra.

-oe, lucy, esta bien para ti no?-pregunto ls strauss menor a la rubia que se limito a sonreirle de muy mala gana.

-Levy y gajeel, bickslow y cana, gray y loki, romeo y wendy,evergreen y elfman.

-Elf-nii-chan tiene suerte no crees mira-nee-susurro maliciosamente al tiempo que la otra albina se reia.

-Lucy y juvia, alzac y bizca,fried y laki, a y srta scarlet ¿no le molestaria hacerse cargo de las preparativos con el sr fernandez verdad?

-N-no por supuesto que no, es mi trabajo como presidenta de clase.

-Si claro como presidenta-rio mirajane ante el comentario de erza.

-Rapido no perdamos el tiempo todos suban al camion-grito la meastra antes de que siquiera la peliroja pensara en una respuesta ante la albina.

-Bueno segun estos papeles las parejas se separaran en los dos camiones asi que-comento erza ante sus compañeros.

-Las siguientes parejas iran en el camion uno-continuo jellal- lucy y juvia,gray y loki,natsu y lissana,levy y gajeel, erza y yo.

- Y en el segundo camion iran: mira y laxus, bickslow y cana, fried y laki, evergreen y elfman,wendy y romeo, alzac y bizca.

-Ahora suban a sus camiones-grito erza con su tono normal de lider.

**-YA EN LOS CAMIONES-**

-Tch, no podre molestar a erza desde aqui-se lamento mira en voz baja.

-Ja, con razon te dicen la demonio-bufo laxus al oir aquello.

-Que, ¡esa no es la razon!

-¿entonces cual es?, por que una joven conocida por ser tan dulce le juega bromas a la unica persona a la que nadie molestaria-Ataco laxus.

-P-por que, yo antes...NO NECESITAS SABERLO!-grito mira haciendo un puchero.

-Contesta-alego cortantemente.

-Por que antes era muy mala en la escuela y golpeaba y molestaba a los demas, incluyendo a erza-siguio gritando la albina hasta darse cuenta de que ya todos empezaban a notar la pelea.

-No le dire a nadie lo que dijiste, si me dices la verdad-dijo igualmente laxus cortante sin dejar de mirarla, lo cual ella noto.

-Erza es mi amiga de la infancia y jamas hara un movimiento con jellal si no la ayudo a quitarse esa pena-dijo ya mas tranquila.

-No eres tan mala como pareces-dijo el rubio posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la albina haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

**-En el camion 1-**

-Es genial que vayamos juntos no, natsu?-decia lissana sin ser escuchada por aquel pelirosa que solo peleaba con gray que hiba sentado tras ellos.

-Natsu-se oyo el grito desde atras de gray que no podia ser ni mas ni menos que una rubia que se diponia a regñar al pelirosa-Para natsu, quiero dormir-dijo simplemente.

-Lo siento lucy-se escuso y se sento de inmediato.

-Lucy no deberias preocuparte tanto por el-dijo con cierto enojo loki quien estaba en la misma posicion que natsu.

-N-no se a que te refieres, yo quiero dormir y eso es todo-balbuceo mientras se cobijaba.

-Juvia quiere ir con gray-sama-lloriqueaba al mismo tiempo que estos dos alegaban.

-Ya se, juvia que te perece si cambiamos de asientos-comento loki al examinar la situacion.

-¿A que te refieres?-casi inocentemente pregunto la peliazul.

-Bueno yo ire con lucy y tu con gray-aclaro.

-No lo hagas-penso gray al imaginarse lo que ocurriria despues de cambiar a juvia con el.

-Nada de eso-grito natsu al subirse sobre los asientos-si quieres cambiar de lugar hazlo conmigo loki.

-¿Natsu-san es un enemigo entre juvia y gray-sama?

-No, yo cambio con loki y tu conmigo-aclaro natsu.

-¡Juvia quiere cambiar!-no tardo en gritar la peliazul.

Asi fue como aun cuando erza fue y los regaño por cambiar de asiento, todos menos loki y lissana quedaron conformes.

-Esto no es justo-se quejaron al mismo tiempo desde los primeros asientos del autobus.

-DIganmelo a mi-dijo gray a regaña dientes mientras juvia se abrazaba de el y se quedaba dormida.

-Dejen de quejarse, aunque suene ironico pero deberian de aprender de natsu y lucy-comento con aura amenazante mientras señalaba a los susodichos que estaban dormidos recargados el uno con el otro.

**-CAMION 2-**

-Wendy, dame de esos dulces-dijo cana volteando hacia los jovenes que traian montones de dulces en sus mochilas.

-Dulces, yo quiero-grito mira desde los primeros asientos.

-No seas tan ruidosa-regaño laxus que trataba de dormir.

-Que malo, wendy dame algunos.

-Nee-chan, comer dulces es de hombres.

-Calmado, yo tambien quiero algunos-regaño evergreen a su novio.

-Erza se enojara si se entera que trajeron dulces-comento alzac

-No te procupes, por eso no se enterara-le sonrio su novia bizca.

-Muy bien chicos llegamos al campamento-anuncio la maestra y erza en ambos autobuses.

Rapidamente los alumnos de fairy tail salieron del tan acalorado autobus para ver la gran prision (como decia natsu) que era el campamento.

-Hey, gray eres tu?-pregunto un albino.

-Lyon ¿pero que haces aqui?-rapidamente contesto el peliazul.

-Gray-sama ¿quien es Lyon-sama?-pregunto casi inocentemente la peliazul llamando la atencion de aquel albino.

-¿Pero quien esta hermosa dama que te acompaña hermanito?

-¿HERMANOS?-gritaron todos al unisono incluso la joven peliazul.

-Si, bueno, lyon es mi medio hermano, algo complicado.

-Pero no me has respondido ¿quien es y que haces con mi tonto hermanito?-repitio lyon sosteniendo las manos de juvia.

-J-juvia piensa que gray-sama no es tonto-solto juvia un poco ruborozada.

-Hey, no tomes tan facil a mi compañeros-agrego gray quitandole a juvia y llendose por otro lado.

-No te preocupes gray, hare que juvia venga conmigo por su propia voluntad.

-Oye gray esto se pone interesante ¿no crees?-rio lucy a su lado junto a natsu y susu compañeros.

-¿A que te refieres?-no dudo en preguntar el peliazul que no habia soltado a juvia y esta estaba demasiado feliz como para poner atencion.

-Pues que tienes un rival en el amor-soltaron levy,lucy y erza al mismo tiempo.

Nota*

-Disculpen de una vez los errores de ortografia y la tardanza,es que cambie de compu y fue un desastre, no tiene word asi que escribo en wordpad y este no me corrije, ademas de que me atrase con mi otro fic y pues tuve que arreglar ese primero.

-Se aceptan comentarios,sugerencias, quejas y lo que gusten en un review

ATTE-(THESTARDREAMER)


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes le pertenecen a hiro mashima-sensei**

Ya habia pasado cerca de una semana y todo lo que habian echo en aquel campamento no era mas que un tonto repasa de clases el cual desanimaba a todos, en especiala cierto pelirosa que solo se la pasaba molestando a su mejor amigo.

-Hey, vamos gray, nadie nos descubrira-susurraba natsu mientras el peliazul se limitaba a tratar de prestar a tencion a la clase.

-Te ehdicho muchas veces que no pienso ayudarte con eso, estoy bastante ocupado lidiando con lyon-se excuso el peliazul de aquella tentadora invitacion.

-Por eso mismo, si hacemos lo que te digo podrias desocuparte de el por un rato.

-Que no, recuerdo que precisamente nos mandaron a este estupido campamento por este tipo de cosas.

-Sr fullbuster y sr dragneel si siguen hablando durante mi clase los mandare castigados con tarea extra-exclamo la mestra.

-!Lo sentimos¡-murmuraron ambos al unisono.

-Vez natsu, justo por tus ideas nos regañan a todos.

-Vamos tu tambien cooperas cuando las propongo o ¿no?

-Solo a veces y lo sabes-refunfuño el peliazul.

-Muy bien ya colmaron mi paciencia, se iran a la sala de castigo, rapido.

-Como siempre gray y natsu castigados-susurro para si la rubia.

-Lu-chan, ¿escuchaste de lo que hablaban?-pregunto una pequeña peliazul.

-No ¿por que preguntas levy-chan?

-Estaban hablando acerca de hacerle una visita a el campamento de al lado-susurro levy.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Pues que creo que querian iniciar una batala de bromas con las demas escuelas.

-¿¡Enserio!?-exclamo una peliroja que al parecer llevaba bastante tiempo escuchando la conversacion de ambas chicas.

-Eso fue lo que escuche-le contesto levy.

-Ya tuve bastante con los chicos para que empiezen ustedes, ahora se van a la sala de castigos con los demas-grito hacia la rubia,la peliroja y la peliazul.

-P-pero nosotras no...

-Nada de eso, ahora mismo se van-remarco la profesora.

-Jejeje-se rio mira deste su asiento.

-Mirajane strauss tambien ve a la sala de castigo.

-¿¡Pero por que!?-Gritaron al unisono mira, laxus, lissana y elfman tratando de defenderla.

-Por que yo lo digo-grito bastante enojada- por seguir gritando laxus,y los hermanos strauss tambien iran.

-Pero profesora ellos no estaban haciendo nada malo-trato de defenderlos jellal, pero este tambien fue castigado, de modo que todos ellos fueron enviados a la sala de castigo.

-Oe, gajeel, no crees que esta maestra es muy mala, incluso mando lejos a gray-sama-dijo esto casi lloriqueando

-Que mas da, eso no me importa-bufo secamente.

-Que malo eres gajeel-renego la peliazul

-Chicos mejor guardaba silencio, la mestra ya esta bastante enojada-advirtio evergreen y el sequito de laxus.

-Juvia lo sabe, pero ella quiere ir con gray-sama!-volvio a lloriquear.

-Basta juvia gajeel, evergreen se van a la sala de castigados y al proximo que oiga hablar se ira expulsado.

**-En la sala de castigos-**

-Sigo sin creer que fui mandada a la sala de castigos-se molestaba asi misma erza que estaba sentada en un rincon.

-Vamos erza no es para tanto-trato lucy de calmarla.

-No deberias ponerte asi en frente de un cierto peliazul erza-rio mira.

-Quiere pelear no es asi.

-Claro que no, solo trato de ayudar.

-Vamos, mirajane sientate-solto derrepente laxus desde el otro lado del salon, lo cual los dejo atonitos, pero mas atonitos quedaron al ver que mira obedecia.

-Pero esto no es nuestra culpa-se quejaba levy.

-No por supesto que no-concordaron todas las chicas.

-A que se refieren-solto natsu

-Saben muy bien a que nos referimos-repitieron las jovenes dejando algo enojados a los hombres.

-No claro que no sabemos, diganos-exigieron los chicos.

-Pues es obvio que nos castigaron por su culpa-evergreen lidero el ataque.

-Por supuesto que no, nosotros fuimos los primeros y enseguida castigaron a levy, lucy y erza por hablar-alego gray.

-Pero claro que fue su culpa-grito lucy y lissana.

-Obvio que no-se defendieron elfman y jellal quien sorprendentemente participaba en aquel alegato.

-Calmense todos-les grito la peliroja parando en seco aquella batalla que se armaba.

-P-pero erza-trataron las chicas de convencerla (inutilmente)

Ya pasado el calor de aquella dicusion todos se habian quedado tranquilos y sorprendentemente callados, hasta claro la misma maestra se sorprendio de aquello por lo que decidio dejarlos libres por esa ocasion.

-Que bien, ya podremos comer-dijo natsu mientras se estiraba para dejar de lado la pereza que se cargaba.

-Vamos natsu, no piensas en nadamas que comer-regaño una rubia.

-Solo en lucy-comento gray que hiba de paso haciendo que la obviedad del asunto fuera mas redundante.

-Gray-sama, juvia prepara un almuerzo-dijo juvia alcanzando a aquel moreno.

-A si-respondio friamente sin voltearla a ver.

-Que frio, lo minimo que podrias hacer es comer con ella gray-lucy trato de devolverle la broma de hace unos segundos.

-A juvia le encantaria eso-casi grito la peliazul.

-P-pues si no hay mas remedio-gray se limito a acompañarla a un pequeño jardin donde se encontraban unas bancas.

-Erza que te parece si te invito a comer-trato de negociar el amigo de la peliroja.

-¿E-enserio? claro, me encantaria, pero solo si es pastel-respondio casi soñadoramente.

-Nee erza no te importaria si bffojksis-balbuceo mira mientras laxus la callaba y se la llevaba.

-¿Esos dos andan muy juntos ultimamente?-se pregunto levy a si misma.

-Tienes razon, gajeel quien estraba detras de esta.

-A-a que hora llegaste.

-Eh estado aqui todo el tiempo-dijo secamente.

-P-pues te importaria si me voy a comer-dijo tratando de escapar, pero no recibio respuesta del moreno.

-A-acaso ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-Si lo pides de esa forma-comento gajeel siguiendola.

**-Con juvia y gray-**

-Gray-sama pruebe esto.

-Ya que-obedecia el peliazul.

-¿Que tal sabe, a juvia le quedo rico?

-Todo lo que toquen tus manos sabra delicioso-interrumpio un albino muy inoportuno.

-¡Lyon!-grito inmediatamente juvia y gray.

-O gray lo siento no te habia visto.

-Si claro, podrias largate y no tocar a mis compañeros-alego gray arrebatandole a juvia otra vez.

-Solo si juvia me lo pide-de inmediato juvia recibio las miradas de ambos jovenes.

-J-ju-juvia n-no, juvia no podria decir algo tan malo-se quedo cabizbaja.

-Con un demonio, si no se va el me voy yo-le grito gray dejandola sola con el albino.

**-Minutos despues-**

-(Que le sucede a lyon, jamas se habia comportado asi por una chica antes)-penso el peliazul.

-Que cruel gray-sono de detras de el.

-Deja de molestra erza.

-Que dijiste-le grito al tiempo que esta le propinaba una patada que lo mando a volar.

-no tenias que reaccionar asi.

-Fue tu culpa, esa hiba por juvia.

-¿Por juvia?

-Si, te vi hace unos momentos mientras caminaba por ahi, fuiste en relidad terrible.

-Solo dije lo que pensaba no es nada importante.

-Quiza no para ti pero para juvia es realmente importante, la lastimaste gray.

-Ella se lo busco, tenia que dejarle en claro que lyon podria solo estar jugando con ella.

-Y por eso la tenias que hacer llorar-ataco cortantemente erza quien segui con su semblante fijo en el peliazul que se habia quedado completamente en blanco.

-¿Ella...estaba llorando?

-Que acaso no me escuchaste o que?

-Lo siento erza tengo algo que hacer-salio corriendo en direccion opuesta a la que llevaba.

-Estos chicos nunca cambiaran, siempre necesitaran un empujon-suspiro la peliroja.

-Tienez mucha razon erza-le sonrio jellal quien hizo que esta se sonrojara.

*Notas

-Esta corto ya se, pero no tenia mucha inspiracion y eso, lo siento.

-Ya saben que cualquier sugerencia o comentario es bienvenido

-Dejenme un review pliss ;)

-Por cierto, quiero solucionar una pareja ya (osea terminar su historia de amor) asi que diganme cual quieren que sea la primer pareja de estas: nalu, jerza, miraxus, gale o gajevy.

-Atte: THESTARDREAMER :3


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes le pertenecen a hiro mashima-sensei**

-Lo siento erza tengo algo que hacer-salio corriendo en direccion opuesta a la que llevaba.

-Estos chicos nunca cambiaran, siempre necesitaran un empujon-suspiro la peliroja.

-Tienez mucha razon erza-le sonrio jellal quien hizo que esta se sonrojara.

-P-pero m-me tengo que ir-salio corriendo la pelirroja

-...erza-suspiro el peliazul que decidio dar vuelta por donde habia venido.

**-Jellal pov-**

Que le pasa a erza, desde que volvi solo me evita y les grita a los demas que no estabamos juntos en tal o cual lado, sera que me odia, o quiza esta enojada por que no le escribí en todo este tiempo, o por que creyo que ul y meredy me estaban usando, creo que tiene bastantes cosas por la cuales odiarme-suspire pesadamente mientras seguia mi camino

-Sean cuales sean sus razones no parecen realmente seria, cuando pido su ayuda siempre esta ahi, a pesar de que en mi otra escuela me concideraban un delincuente-Volvi a suspirar hasta que choque con una persona.

-Lo siento ¿mira-san estas bien?-me sorprendi un poco al ver que estaba almorzando con laxus, no es que sea mala persona ni nada pero se me hace raro.

-No te preocupes jellal-kun todo esta bien, no pasa nada-me dedico una de sus sonrisas antes de que se parara y me alejara de aquel lugar.

-¿Necesitas algo mira...-trate de preguntarle pero me callo.

-¿Donde esta erza?-eso mismo quisiera saber me grite a mi mismo.

-No lo se, ella solo se fue.

-No puede ser erza, tendrias que tener mas temple-dijo como si la estuviera regañando.

-Bueno mira-san vera yo...-intente huir otra vez.

-Aguarda-falle de nuevo-tengo una idea para encontrarla y...bsihdo-no se como pero llego laxus de la nada y la silencio.

-Que te dije de molestarlos-dijo friamente como de costumbre, mira solo ontesto con un puchero y despues se fueron.

Supongo que mira se trae algo entre manos-pensé mientras saludaba a algunos chicos, me encontra con lucy y natsu, lucy me dijo que habia visto a erza dirigirse a la azotea y que si estaba bien.

-Para serte sincero ni yo se si esta bien-le repondi.

Fue entonces como si por arte de magia mi cuerpo se dirigiera solo hacia la azotea.

habia decidido dejarla sola un rato, siempre estaba con ella y eso podria hacer que no me quiera cerca nunca, mi mente lo entendia pero en mi pecho sentia la necesidad de ir hacia donde lla estaba siempre, a cualquier hora.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la azotea cuando pense que quiza necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo antes de que fuera con ella, asi que me sente en las escaleras y cerre mis ojos.

_-¿Jellal que esta haciendo?-pregunto una pequeña niña de cabello rojo._

_-Estoy pensando erza-respondio un joven de cabello azul._

_-¿En que piensas?-insistio erza._

_-En un apeido._

_-¿Un apeido, para que?_

_-Para ti, dijiste que querias uno._

_-Si pero, no es necesario que te lo tomes tan apecho-se sonrojo la pequeña niña ocultando su sonrisa._

_El niño se quedo pensativo mirandola y se levanto de donde estaba sentado, acaricio el cabello de la niña llamando su atencion._

_-Escarlet-dijo de inmediato._

_-¿!QUE!?-Respondio la niña sonrojandose aun mas por aquel toque tan delicado._

_-Es el apeido perfecto para ti es el color de su pelo. De esa manera, nunca lo olvidaré-le sonrio cariñosamente mientras sostenia su cabello y la peliroja lo miraba de una manera tan dulce que esta no pudo evitar notarlo._

-Lo siento te desperte-me dijo erza bastante preocupada que estaba tratando de ¿cobijarme con su sueter?, que demonios, hace un segundo me evitaba y ahora,suspire, no me puedo enojar, no con ella.

-No pasa nada estoy bien-le sonrei para luego jalarla del brazo y hacer que se sentara en mis piernas.

-¿!Q-que haces jellal¡?- se sonrojo, era nastante hermosa.

-Nada, solo quiero descanzar-trate de jugar con ella solo un poco.

Hace mucho cuando me transferi de mi otra escuela para aca, erza y yo tuvimos un pequeño encuentro, yo decidi mentirle, le dije que tenia una novia en mi vieja escuela, por que no queria que su reputacion como presindenta decayera por mi culpa, que en aquellos momentos era conocido como delincuente.

-Jellal, ¿te volviste a dormir?-me pregunto inocentemente, no me podia contener era bastante linda.

-No por supesto que no-le respondi mas seriamente.

Ella hizo un puchero y se sonrojo-deja de jugarr conmigo-se paro y empezo a caminar pero la sujete y derrepente fuimos escaleras abajo.

-¿!Estas bien erza!?-le grite rapidamente.

**-Erza pov-**

-jellal,¿te volvite a dormir?-le pregunte viendo que tenia los ojos cerrados.

-No por supuesto que no- me dijo abriendo uno de sus ojos para dejar en claro su respuesta.

Este tonto, no puede jugar asi conmigo y con...tch, me levante y le grite-Deja de jugar conmigo-intente bjar las escaleras pero el me sostuvo y yo me hice para atras de forma que caimos.

Rapidamente me envolvio en sus brazos y evito que me golpeara, pero no supe como estaba levanto y me pregunto-¿!Estas bien erza¡?-su respiracion era rapida y su cara demostraba mucha preocupacion.

-E-estoy bien-le conteste,pero el seguia igual de preocupado.

-Que bueno, no me preocupes asi- me abrazo bastante fuerte, lo pense un poco pero le devolvi el abrazo.

-Tch..

-Estas bien-escuche que se quejaba por el abrazo, puede que...-¿Estas bien, donde te golpeaste?-lo sabia, se golpeo al caer.

-En ningun lado, estoy bien-me mintió.

-No es verdad dejame ver-le exigi, como se atreve a mentirme, lo golpearia pero no podria lastimarlo ahora.

-No scarlet-no se pero fue como si una magia extraña me obligara a parar justo en donde estaba, el se levanto bastante molesto y se fue.

No pude dejar de pensar en si estaba bien o no, pasaron dos clases y el no entro a ninguna, como de costumbre, regañe a gray y natsu, ayude en la seleccion de grupos y eventos pero mi mente no estaba del todo clara, no estaba al 100%.

-Demonios-susurre para desahogarme.

Me pregunto donde estara jellal, fue enotnces cuando me encontre en el pasillo con mirajane, quien misteriosamente estaba caminando con laxus,y como lo esperaba ella me hablo con su tipica sonrisa.

-Hey erza-me saludo, no tuve mas que ir con ella.

-Veras, es que jehhjj estjjja en ls-pero como demonios alguien como mira deja que laxus la calle

-Lo que ella quizo decir es que jellal esta en la enfermeria-me dijo laxus, no es para tenerle miedo, hasta el me respeta.

-Gracias-le dije y sali corriendo inconsientemente

Tenia que llegar y saber como estaba su hombro, si se golpeo muy fuerte o si quiera como se encontraba.

Me acerque lentamente a la puerta y toque pero no recibi ninguna respuesta, volvi a tocar y entre en la enfermeria.

El estaba en la camilla sin su camisa, tenia unas vendas en el hombro y no estaba la enfermera.

**-Normal pov-**

-Jellal-llamo la pelirroja atrayendo su atencion.

-Erza, respondio muy agitado tratando de cubrirse la herida-¿Que haces aqui?

-Y-yo-balbuceo un poco para despues mirar hacia el piso.

Jellal se levanto un poco serio para luego abrazar a erza y sonreir.

Erza rompi en llanto inmediatamente, entre la seguridad y calidez sus brazos.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer que me preocupe asi! -lo regaño.

-Jamas hare que te preocupes por nada-se rio juguetonamente mientras la abrazaba.

Dieron el timbre de salida y todos los alumnos estaban en estado de shock al ver que erza scarlet y jellal fernandes salian de aquel edificio agarrados de las manos, erza con un sonrojo que solo se podia aquiparar al rojo de su cabello y jellal con uno tadavia mas fuerte que el de ella.

-Hasta que por fin-susupiraron gray y natsu.

-Ya tengo la foto conmemorativa-sonrio mira muy animada.

-Te dije que no tenias que meterte para que esos dos salieran-regaño laxus.

-Felicidades erza-dijeron levy, lucy y wendy.

-Si lo dicen asi se siente como si me estuviera casando-dijo erza con una expresion rara.

-Algun dia...-le susurro jellal quien resolvia sus propios asuntos con los hombres.

Erza solo se pudo sonrojar mas.

-Jellal-llamaron todas las chicas de su grupo.

-¿Q-que sucede?-pregunto bastante desconfiado al sentir un aura bastante rara.

-Nada solo queriamos decirte, SI LE HACES ALGO A ERZA QUE LA PONGA TRISTE, NOSOTRAS TE MATAMOS ANTES QUE ELLA.

-N-no se preocupen-asintio fielmente a su peticion.

-Mas te vale-acto seguido todas fueron con erza a preguntar cual habia sido el brutal cambio en toda la situacion.

-Esa chicas si que dan miedo-dijeron los hombres al rededor de jellal.

-Y que lo digas-asintio este posando su mirada en aquella pelirroja que trataba de responder las preguntas de todas sus compañeras.

-En especial tu, erza-se dijo asi mismo para luego reirse.

Notas*

-¿Que tal les gusto?espero que si.

-Si tienen alguna critica, sugerencia o comentario haganmela llegar en un review o un mensaje, todo es bienvenido.

-Atte: (THESTARDREAMER)


End file.
